Hold On
by dracotastic
Summary: He took a step towards the dark side and all he could think was her, and how her hand reached out preventing him from taking another step towards the wrong side [ dramione one-shot ]


Found this idea on tumblr and I decided to make a one-shot out of it. Credits to the owner for the idea! Just a little one-shot to lighten up the mood and i'm not sorry for the cliffhanger, _when will I ever be?_ Hahaha.

Again, I love you all x

 ** _Hold on_**

/ d. malfoy and h. granger one-shot, fanfiction

 _Setting: Hogwarts, just before Harry and Voldemort fought, where there were a thousand Death Eaters behind Voldemort and he assumed that Harry was dead._

Draco stared at the lifeless and sullen body of Harry Potter. He should've felt triumph, victorous, but instead, he felt... nothing. Why was he feeling like this? He hated Harry Potter since he rejected his offered friendship, so why?

But he already _knew_ the answer.

He was _afraid_ of Voldemort.

 _No, h_ e was frightened. He was a powerless sixteen year old who couldn't do anything—who couldn't prove anything. It was all for his family, he thought, looking at the sullen faces of each of his Hogwarts classmates, even the Slytherin bunch seem to be scared.

Draco gulped down.

If only Dumbledore hadn't been killed, no, if only his Father wasn't a Death Eater, he wouldn't be in this situation, a situation where he was reluctant to choose. Voldemort was saying something about rising to power. He gulped unconsciously. _Was he going to turn over to the dark side?_

Maybe he already had. But maybe he still hasn't.

There we're a thousand thoughts running in his head—but all we're broken down when his Father called out to him, the dark grey eyes he possessed that matched his.

"Draco," He hissed out. "Come here."

Draco could feel all the stares at him. Everyone grew silent, waiting for his next move—which even he didn't know himself.

Was he going to step forward? Or be rooted into place?

"Draco!"

He snapped his head towards his mother, who smiled encouragingly at him. He gulped inaudibly before taking a step forward.

 _Do it. Go now!_

He could feel the disappointed looks given to him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was family, the family he'd give up everything for. He became a Death Eater for his family. So, why the hell is he hesitating now?

He took another step forward.

Would it always be like this? Would he really go to the wrong side? He didn't know, but he _wanted_ to.

No, it was more like _he wanted himself to._

Another step.

Is Voldemort going to rise up again?

 _Step._

Harry Potter, they boy who lived, the person who could be their only salvation died. There was no hope for him now.

 _Step._

He closed his eyes. Did he really hate the boy?

 _Step._

No, he was envious, on how everyone seem to recognize him, on how they seem to criticize the Slytherin House.

 _Step._

It wasn't fair, but then, who said about the world being fair?

His father lent out his hand as his mother nodded encouragingly at him. His mother. Oh, the mother who sacrificed everything for Draco. He couldn't betray her. Not like this. He took slow strides towards the other side.

Every step, he felt like a heavy burden laid upon his shoulders.

Every step, he felt like every little memory of her was being wiped away.

Every step, he felt like the light that she embedded within him started to fade away.

He was a coward, he knew. But family was all he had, his family. It was all he ever had, right from the beginning, and he wasn't going to let _him_ take it away from him. He closed his eyes as one last step, he would be infront of Voldemort. They would be no turning back. One last step would all that would take for him to cross the dark side.

But gasps filled the place as a hand stopped him from taking the step. Even Voldemort seemed taken aback by the action.

His eyes wandered to the bushy-haired muggle that had stopped him. Her caramel doe-like eyes were speaking a thousand words. Her firm hand grasp his arm, stopping him from ever moving.

No one said a word.

All hail the silence.

Her grip on him was firm as she stood, confident and utterly strong. He didn't know whether to laugh or to smack Granger up in the head for doing a splendid job in humiliating both of them.

"Granger-"

"Stay," She said, her voice low. "Don't go there, Draco. Stay. Hold on."

And for everything, that is what he preferred.


End file.
